Guardians
by ArchangelicSlayer
Summary: The Cullens have moved to a new town called Spoons. After a year, a new family moves to town. Why do they seem to have as many secrets as the Cullens? Can they save the Cullens from a very deadly and dark enemy? Full summary inside. OC, CP, Continuation
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey Guys! First story but don't worry, It's not gonna be stupid! **

**Summary:**

**The Cullens have moved from Forks onto another town, called Spoons. After a year of school, a new family moves to town. Why do the seem to have as many secrets as the Cullens? Are they going to be able to save the Cullens from a very deadly and dangerous enemy? An enemy who is very familiar with them. And why do they all have very detailed tattoos of angels wings on their backs? Continuation, OC. Spoilers for BD**

**~DISCLAIMER~ I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! No matter how much I wish upon any falling star I see **

**JASPERSPOV**

We had just arrived at school in Edwards Volvo, and parked in our usual spot. I stayed in the car a little longer, to get used to the mouthwatering smell of the humans all in one spot. Renesmee stayed with me, she was still getting used to the scent as well. My family had moved on from Forks onto another small town, very much like Forks and ironically, called Spoons. We were a year into the school, with Emmett, Rose and Jacob as seniors and Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Alice and I as juniors. Renesmee had stopped growing 4 years ago and now looked like she was 16 going on 17. Just as I got out of the car and started to leave with my family, a black 2008 Jaguar X-Type Estate roared into the parking lot, as well as an 08YZFR6 silver bike. I felt like drooling.

**ROSALIESPOV**

My mouth dropped open in shock. I kept telling myself it was because of Jasper, who was so caught up on the vehicles that he kept radiating love for the cars, but I had to admit, they were some sweet rides.

Then I was infuriated. How _DARE _these people have a better car than me? And who exactly were these people? And then I remembered. The new kids. They probably thought they were better than all of us. Hotter than all of us. Well, hotter than me. Hmph. I'll show them!

**EDWARDSPOV**

I listened to Rosalies tirade in her head. It was just like her. I tried to listen to the new kids thoughts as well. I couldn't see them yet, because they hadn't gotten out of the car or bike yet, let alone speak, but I thought that I could at least pick out new thoughts. But I couldn't. Not when a boy with about as much muscle mass as Emmett dropped onto the roof of the car out of no where, not when he grabbed the edge of the car and flipped over so he was hanging of the side of the car facing the window, nor when another guy who had ridden the bike walked over and began to talk to them. I tried to listen to the words, but I couldn't even hear what they were was the use of superhuman hearing if you couldn't even hear what people are saying?

And then it struck me.

_I couldn't hear what they were saying._ And they were most definitely saying something, because they were nodding, and there lips were moving. I scanned the thoughts of those around me, and those closest to the strangers to see if they noticed anything abnormal.

"_WOAH! Check out that car! Check out the GIRLS! Check out the bike! CHECK OUT THE GIRLS!"_

"_MMmmmmmmmmmmm…. New girls! The red head will be my newest accesory…"_

"_Plastic Surgury, much? Just like the Cullens. Maybe their related?"_

"_OMG. .!"_

"_Edward?_

I tuned into the last thought. It was from Jasper. I nodded at him.

"_I can't feel their emotions. Can you read their thoughts_?" I shook my head at him. I was beginning to get worried.

Alice thought to me next.

"_I can't see their future, Edward. What are they?"_

Turning to my family, I walked closer to them and told them about not being able to read their minds.

**BELLASPOV**

The new kids had just arrived. I counted them, there were eight. 4 males and 4 females. They all looked around the same age, but older than high school age. I turned to talk to Renesmee, but she was gone. Even though she was supposedly 16, she had still only lived 5 years, so she was still a tiny bit childish, with there extreme natural curiosity. Jacob Black, who imprinted on her when he first saw her was getting a bit antsy and nervous around Edward, because she was getting to an age where she could date. He was hoping that she would come straight to him, but was still nervous about her only seeing him as a brother. Jasper complained that whenever Edward came into a room with both of them in he would have a heart attack, if that was possible. She was walking toward the new kids, right up to them. I held my breath, not that I needed to breath, it was just a habit. By now the rest of my family were watching her as well, ready to jump to her defense if needed.

**RENESMEESPOV**

As I walked up towards the new people, I wondered if this was the right thing to do. But I soon realized that they might be lonely on their first day here, like I was, and might need some friends other than their family. As I reached the car, they all turned around and looked at me. The four girls and one boy were leaning up against their car, while a boy was sitting on the bike parked next to it with the other boys on the roof of the car. One girl, who was blonde smiled at me as I approached. I stuck out my hand.

"Hi! You must be the new people. My name is Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie, everyone does."

The blonde girl pushed herself off the car and shook my hand.

"Hi Nessie. I'm Rebecca and this is my boyfriend Raphael, My sisters Lauren, Victoria and Cammie and their boyfriends Illium, David and Gabriel. We're adopted." She pointed to the rest of the group as she spoke their names. Lauren was almost as beautiful as Rosalie, her red hair shone as it hung down her back, Victoria's black hair was pulled up neatly into a messy bun with strands hanging out and Cammie's brown hair was waved and pulled into a side ponytail. They smiled at me and shook my hand. David and Gabriel had brown hair with blonde streaks. They nodded at me. Raphael looked like Adem Lambert, only with red streaks in his hair. Illium had blonde hair with gold streaks. Raphael shook my hand. But Illium held his hand up for a high five. He was so tall I had to jump, which made everyone laugh. The thing I noticed next was the weirdest. I found it hard to look them in their eyes, it felt like their was something warning me not to. I wasn't half vampire and someone who hung out with werewolves for nothing, so I did. _All of them had purple eyes. _

**A/N So what did you guys think? Good enough? Can you guess what they are? I also need a last name for the mysterious new kids. Can't think of one that could do them justice! Special mentions to whoever has the best name! Will update tomorrow or the next day.**

**What is your most embarrasing moment that has to do with twilight?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to beba2010, even though I didn't choose one of your last names, you lead me to choosing the one I did! You Rock!**

**~~DISCLAIMER~~ I Do Not Own Twilight :"(**

**RENESMEESPOV**

I couldn't look away. Those eyes, they were beautiful. They were full of love, compassion… I couldn't look away. What kind of adopted human family ALL have purple eyes?Or maybe they're not human. I tried to inconspicously smell them, but I couldn't pick up their scents. I was still looking into their eyes. Cammie, I think her name was realized what was happening and cleared her throught. Everyone quickly averted their eyes to a place where I could not see them. Illium, looking at the ground spoke up.

"So, is that your family over there?" I nodded.

"Want to come meet them? I'm sure they'd like to know you, and the more people you know in this school, the better." Illium nodded, his and the others eyes still away from me. I wanted to take them to meet my family so they would believe me when I said I couldn't smell them, not blame my half human side. I wanted my family to look into their eyes.

**EDWARDSPOV**

Renesmee led the new kids over. I still couldn't read their minds, Alice still couldn't see their future, and Jasper still couldn't feel any emotions. As Renesmee reached us, she took my hand and showed me what she had learnt. She showed me that she could not smell them. She showed me how captivating their eyes were, and that they had to look away before the "spell" she called it, was broken. The new kids introduced themselves again, but as I had heard when they first introduced themselves, which was a relief, I was worried that I wouldn't ever be able to hear them. Once they had gone through with the introductions, I realized we didn't know their last name.

"I'm sorry, But I don't believe you told us your last name. What is it?" Everyone went silent and stared at me. Raphael spoke up after glancing at the rest of his family. It looked like they were somehow communicating to him that he could tell us their last name

"Hamied. Our last name is Hamied." There was silence. Then Alice spoke up.

"That's an…. unusual name. Do you come from another country?"

The Hamieds chuckled.

"You could say that, but it's not a country anyone can get to easily." David replied. This created even more laughter between the family.

"_Edward! I still can't feel their emotions, and yet they are standing in front of us laughing! Heck, I can't even SMELL them! Please tell me they're just a figmant of my imagination!" _Jasper thought to me. He was starting to sound freaked out. I decided to humor him, and again scanned the thoughts around us to see if they could see them. I knew they could, from their previous thoughts, but maybe they were all having delusions at the same time.

"_Why are the Cullen's talking to them? I'm much more popular and better looking than they are!"_

"_How come the Cullen's get everything? Its just not fair!"_

"_Yes, the red head will do nicely as an ex girlfriend. Or maybe and ex fiance? "_

"_They better not be together. It's creepy enough that the Cullen's are like that. Please let me have a chance with that blonde guy!"_

No, we were not imagining them. The conversation dragged to an awkward lull. It was like that for about 3 minutes before the school bell rang.

**ALICESPOV**

The Hamieds were really scaring me now. With not one of our families special talents working on them, we were stuffed. But not being able to _SMELL_ them was what freaked me out. Walking into class, we said goodbye to the Hamieds. As they walked of to be registered, Renesmee showed us what happened when she went to talk to them.

"We need to tell Carlisle. Maybe he knows what they are." Emmett stated. "We can't just let them walk around without knowing whether they are going to be dangerous to our family. Jacob, what do you think?" Jacob had been very silent throughout the whole morning. Jasper had told me he was worrying about the effect of their eyes would have on Renesmee.

"Well, if Carlisle knows what they are, we can determine whether or not we to get rid of them. If he doesn't, we could always try to ask them." He answered. Rosalie was about to agree when Bella inturrupted her.

"Why do we have to get rid of them? Why can't we just make a treaty, like you guys had with the wolves? That would be easier, and then we wouldn't make anymore enemies!"

Jasper considered it for a moment.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. It would be useful in the long run, and we wouldn't have more enemies, like Bella said. Maybe we should just talk to Carlisle first. We should also finish this day at school, so we can see how they behave towards everyone else. Agreed?" Bella glowed at his praise, Jasper was her favourite brother.

"Agreed."

"Sure."

"Whatever."

"Yup."

"Ok."

Agreed."

"Kay. But now we should go to class. We're late. See if you are in any of their classes, and if you are, stick to them like glue!" Renesmee finished. As we walked off, I wondered if this was such a good decision in the first place.

**JACOBSPOV**

As my new family and I walked off to our classes, I reflected on my new life. Billy had died a few months after Charlie. Bella and I were still upset, but we were sure that it was their time to go. I guessed that Jasper had picked up on my worrying, because he called out to me after we had split up. I stopped in the middle of the hall and waited for him.

"Jake, don't worry about Renesmee. The Hamied's eyes didn't do anything to her. Her emotions after they broke eye contact with her were just curiosity and shock, nothing else, and Edward said her thoughts were normal. But I would be cautios anyway." He thumped my back, but not hard enough to send me flying into the lockers lining the hallways.

"Ok. Thanks Jasper, I appreciate it.' I replied.

"Oh, I know." He grinned and jogged of towards his class.

**A/N So what do you think? I feel loved, this stories first chapter had not even been up for 30mins, and I already have an awesome reviewer! So thanks again, beba2010. Do you like justin beiber by any chance?**

**What do you all think of the last name? It has a special connection to what the Hamieds are, which will all be revealed hopefully in a couple of chapters. Its not german, btw. Actually, I don't know anything about the origin of it, only what it means **** so maybe that's a challenge for all of you awesome readers!**

**Also, in two days time, I am going on a family holiday for a week, which means I may not be able to update, however I will still write, so I will have loads of chapters to upload when I get back! Read and Review! (lol that sounds soooo corny!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ok, so it seems loads of people are reading my story, but no one is reviewing! What's up with that? PLEASE REVIEW! Otherwise I don't know whether my story sucks or not, or whether I should put a particular thing in! So yeah. Review PLEASE! On with the story!**

**EMMETTSPOV**

I walked into English. I was late again, but I was late so often that the teacher just ignored me. This time, however, she looked up at me and waited for me to sit down before starting again.

"AS I was saying, today we have a new student. His name is Illium. Illium, please share something about you with the class." That was weird. I hadn't even noticed him. The no smell thing is really getting old, as well as scarier. I looked up at him. He winked at me, and then strode into the middle of the classroom.

"My name is Illium. I am adopted, and I live with my awesome siblings, Rebecca, Raphael, David, Cammie and my girlfriend Lauren. Emmett and I are going to be awesome friends!" The class stared at him in shock as he sat down next to me.

"Hi again," He said. He then grabbed a piece of paper, wrote the words "this class is boring and it hasn't even started yet" and folded it into a paper plane. He grinned at me.

"Want to do the honors?"

**ROSALIESPOV**

That stupid husband of mine! Why did he have to get detention? Why do I have to go and bust him out of it? It's always me that has to do it. Maybe I can get Bella to do it next time, not that there will be a next time. Or else. I was halfway to the detention block when I almost bumped into Lauren Hamied.

"Busting Emmett out of detention?"

"Yeah. The detention is for such a stupid thing, how immature can he get? Dancing on his desk? Throwing paper planes? Sometimes I have to double check his age. But I still love him; he's really sweet once you get to know him better."

"Same. But the throwing paper plane was Illium's fault, I think. He was the one who made it. Anyway, I would leave him in there to let him learn his lesson, but my family and I have an important thing to do in the music room after school. If he doesn't do it we'd be stuck."

"Oh. What's it about?" Lauren wasn't too bad. If it wasn't for the fact that she was nearly as pretty as me we could be really good friends. Well, not that too much, the fact that she was probably dangerous to my family would help with the non-liking as well.

"Nothing. Well, it's something, but you wouldn't understand yet. Oh look! We're here!" She replied, quickly changing the subject in a false, cheery voice. She entered the classroom and walked right up to the teacher conduction the detentions.

"_Excuse me ma'am?" _There was something wrong with her voice. It was thick, sweet like honey and double layered. "_I'm here to give you a note excusing Emmett and Illium from detention from the principal._" Her voice was still double layered and honey dipped as she picked up a blank piece of paper and handed it to the teacher. What was she doing? Is she trying to get all of us in detention? The teacher glanced at it, and I saw her eyes, they were glazed over. The teacher nodded and handed the piece of paper back to Lauren.

"They are free to go. Boys, pack your stuff up, the principal wants to see you." They nodded, Illium looking grateful and Emmett looking worried. Laurens voice turned back to normal as she turned to Illium and nodded. They turned to face the teacher, and spoke again with the hypnotizing glaze to their voices.

"_You will not remember this. You did not know that Emmett and Illium had detention. You will not mention this to anyone. You have stayed behind to mark some work from your older classes because the staff room is full and the traffic going home is too thick to get home in time to mark them. Ok?"_

Emmett and I were frozen. Were they hypnotizing them? What would happen to us now that we knew about their abilities?

The teacher nodded and began marking the work. Lauren and Illium turned towards us. Illium looked larger than normal and Laurens eyes glinted as she stepped towards us.

**JASPERSPOV**

Emmett had gotten detention with Illium. When Alice and I heard about that we were worried, what did Illium do to make Emmett get detention? Emmett never gets caught, and if he does it's because he owned up. Not for stupid things like paper planes and dancing on desks. Rosalie had just gone to bust him out when she almost bumped into Lauren. After waiting about 4 minutes Rosalie and Emmett ran out looking like they had just seen a ghost, or at least paler than we usually look. As they reached us we all crowded round, trying to listen to them.

"SHUT UP!" Renesmee screeched. We all looked over at her, shocked. "That's better. Now, one at a time! Emmett you go first."

"I just walked into English, and the teacher introduced Illium, who I didn't notice because I couldn't smell him. He told us about how he was adopted and lived with his brothers and sisters, and that me and him were going to be good friends. He sat down next to me and made a paper plane and wrote "this class is boring and we only just started. Then he asked if I would like to do the honors. I said yes and he gave it to me. I chucked it at the teacher. It just missed her, and she noticed. She started yelling at me so I stood up and danced on my desk a bit, before it started creaking a bit. She asked who made the paper plane and I was about to say me, but Illium spoke up and admitted it. She gave us detention, and later he told me that he didn't want me to get in trouble for something he was responsible for. Rose?"

"I was walking to bust Emmett out of detention when I almost walked into Lauren. She asked me if I was going to bust my boyfriend out and I said yes. She said she was to, because her and her family had an important meeting after school, which I guess is right now. I asked her why and she quickly changed the subject. Then we got to class and she hypnotized the teacher into believing a blank piece of paper was a not from the principal. Then she and Illium erased her memory of the detention and told her she was marking her papers. Then she looked us in the eye and said, "Tell no one but your family if you must." And she grabbed Illium's hand and walked off to the music room, which is where the meeting is." Rose and Emmett still looked really freaked out. There was silence. Then Jacob spoke up.

"Maybe we should go to this meeting of theirs, but stay out of sight unless we really have to. That way we could gather some information to tell Carlisle later. Deal?"

"Deal" We all said at the same time. I looked around, everyone was feeling really nervous. It was starting to affect me, so I pushed the feelings onto a boy who reminded us all of Mike, only deadlier. He walked past a girl as she slammed her door and he jumped at least five feet into the air. That cheered me up a smidgeon, so I gave those emotions to my family and tried to make them feel braver.

**EDWARDSPOV**

As we walked along the music room's wall, I heard something. I motioned for everyone to be quiet and listen, and we spread out along the wall with our ears pressed up against it. Nessie was the smallest so she stood underneath the window. After a few minutes of talking about something we couldn't understand, the spread out in the room. The girls went to sit on the chairs, Rebecca dragging one into the middle of the room. Raphael stood on it and grinned, held up his hand and counted down with his fingers.

_3…2…..1…_

The boys started singing. Their voices were melodic harmonies, smooth, gentle and soothing, but rough at the same time. There were no instruments in the room, but I could hear them playing as clearly as if they were in the same room as the Hamieds.

_The paranoia is in bloom, the PR  
The transmissions will resume  
They'll try to push drugs  
Keep us all dumbed down and hope that  
We will never see the truth around  
(So come on!)_

Another promise, another scene, another  
A package not to keep us trapped in greed  
With all the green belts wrapped around our minds  
And endless red tape to keep the truth confined  
(So come on!)

They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They will not control us  
We will be victorious

Interchanging mind control  
Come let the revolution take its toll if you could  
Flick the switch and open your third eye, you'd see that  
We should never be afraid to die  
(So come on!)

Rise up and take the power back, it's time that  
The fat cats had a heart attack, you know that  
Their time is coming to an end  
We have to unify and watch our flag ascend

They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They will not control us  
We will be victorious

Hey .. hey ... hey .. hey!

They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They will not control us  
We will be victorious

Hey .. hey ... hey .. hey!

The song ended, and then there was silence. My family turned to and just looked at each other. It seemed that I was not the only one able to read minds then, everyone was talking with their expressions, eyes, actions. Rebecca stood up on the chair.

**RENESMEES POV**

The song was so beautiful. I motioned my family to move, away from the wall. They nodded and walked away into the forest just eight meters away from the room. When we were far enough away to not be heard everyone started talking at once.

"That was AMAZING! What do you think that song was called?"

"I don't even think that song has been released!"

"…_.Tale as old as time, True as it can be, Barely even friends, Then somebody bends, Unexpectedly…." _Rebecca started a new song. Everyone was talking way to loud for me to be able to hear it, so I moved closer to the window of the room.

"Do you think they have a band?"

"Of course they do, if you had a voice as amazing as that, wouldn't you?" 

"…_..Just a little change, Small, to say the least, All little scared, Neither one prepared, Beauty and the Beast….."  
_

"What if they're sirens? You know, lure men in with their voices and kill them?"

"No. There are boys in there and I haven't heard of male sirens!"

"…_Ever just the same, Ever a surprise, Ever as before, Ever just as sure, As the sun will rise, Certain as the sun, Rising in the east, Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the beast…."_

I was almost to the window. This song sounded familiar, but not familiar enough to say, "Hey! That band wrote that song!" or "Hey! That song is from this movie!" I reached the window and looked through. Rebecca was singing the lead, while Cammie, Lauren and Victoria sang back up and occasionally took lead. Raphael, David, Illium and Gabriel sat on the chairs and played scissors paper rock.

_"…..Yea yea yea, Ever just the same , Ever a surprise, Ever as before, Ever just as sure, As the sun will rise, Tale as old as time, Tune as old as song, Bittersweet and strange, Finding you can change, Learning you were wrong…."_

"What else do you know that sings really well then? Angels?"

"Hah. Yeah right. Anyway, angels don't come down to earth. And even if they do, we couldn't see them, let alone hear them!"

"…_.Certain as the sun, Rising in the east, Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the beast, Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the beast, Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the beast!"_

When I reached the window I looked in, just a Cammie looked out of it. She looked shocked, and then everyone looked at me. I backed up and ran away, grabbing my Mum and Dad's hands on the way, pulling them.

"Hey!" shouted David. "Come back!"

Rose and Emmett took off in one direction, Jasper and Alice in the other. Dad picked me up and put me on Jacob's back; he had snuck off and phased in secret. He took off as well. I looked back just in time to see Cammie and Victoria catch up to Mum and Dad.

**A/N What do you think? Know what the Hamieds are yet? I have a question for you. **_**What are the three letters that occur in every title of the twilight saga?**_

**Love you all and REVIEW PLEASE!**

**ArchangelicSlayer **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry for the cliffy guys! Anyway, once I'd posted the last chapter I realized that I didn't put the names of the songs that were in that last chapter. The first one was Uprising, by Muse, and the second Beauty and The Beast by Jordin Sparks. I just realized now I forgot the disclaimer too! **** ahhh! Ok. I'll do an extra one now to make up for it :) **

**~~~~DISCLAIMER~~~~ I do not own the twilight characters, so please try not to sue me! X2 for the last chapter.**

**CARLISLESPOV**

We were waiting outside our house, waiting for my daughter and son to come home. Every minute they didn't appear was torture. Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and I had wanted to run off and find them, to help them if they needed it but Alice had talked us out of it. I guess even if you never had a child of your own didn't mean those parental protective instincts were still in there for my adopted children.

Rose and Emmett had gotten home first, just as I was pulling up into the driveway. They were running as fast as they could and kept checking over their shoulders. When they reached me, they grabbed me by my arm and pulled me into the house and slammed the door shut behind them.

"Have the others arrived? Are they ok? Where's Esme? Is she ok?" Rosalie and Emmett said at the same time. I was beginning to get nervous, and when they said my love's name, I would have had a heart attack if it was possible. What had happened to Esme? What had happened to my family?

"Why? What happened? What did you do?" I was talking way too fast for humans to hear me in my panic. It was highly unusual for me to panic, but any mention of Esme getting hurt would immediately set me on edge.

"I'm fine." A soft voice came from behind me. I spun around and grabbed Esme up in my arms and hugged her tightly. "What do you mean 'where are the others?' What happened?" Rose and Emmett began to talk all at once again, just as the door flew open and Alice and Jasper ran in. They looked around the room, counting the people that where there and relaxed slightly. Jasper began sending out waves of calm, but I could feel some waves of panic and protectiveness beneath the calm.

"Again, what happened? Where are the others?" Not even Jasper could stop my nervousness for the rest of my family. Jasper began replying at the speed of light.

"There's this new family in town called the Hamieds. We can't smell them, I can't feel their emotions, Edward can't read their minds, Alice can't see their future and we can't hear them in anyway unless they are speaking directly to us!"

"Emmett got detention with one of them and his mate helped bust the two of them out of detention by sort of hypnotizing the teacher to think that a blank piece of paper had a note from the principal excusing them and then the one that got the detention erased her memory of the detention and told her that she was marking her papers!"

"Nessie said that it was really hard to look into their eyes, and when she did she couldn't look away until they all averted their eyes! Their eye colour was purple, but she said that that wasn't why she couldn't look away! She said it was really calming and hypnotizing and that they seemed to go on forever!"

"We stayed behind to spy on them because the one that busted Emmett and Illium out of detention said they had a family meeting. I asked why but she changed the subject and practically ran to the detention door. We followed them and they went into the music room and started singing!"

"The singing was beautiful! I've never heard anything like it! It was the best thing I've ever heard! I could have listened to it for the rest of eternity if I was allowed to!"

"I could hear instruments but there wasn't anything their and the room is too small to fit all the instruments in there as well as them, and there wasn't any CD players or iPod's able to play music in the quality in the world!"

"Then they saw us and chased us! Edward gave Renesmee to Jacob and we split up! Last I knew Edward and Bella had been caught up to by two of them! What do we do?" They had me there. I'd never heard of anything like them before, and that made it all the worse. I was pretty sure even the Volturi had no idea about them, as they were never mentioned when I stayed with them. I shrugged and turned to Emmett.

"How many was there?" If there were less of them than us, then we might be able to get information from them easier.

"Eight. There's another weird thing, they were always touching at least one other member of the family, if not all of them. If they got separated they would start to look like they were about to have a panic attack, and they backtrack to their mate quick smart." In the middle of this explanation, we had wandered outside and were met by Renesmee and Jacob. Rosalie pulled Nessie into a hug, and once she escaped she came and hugged Esme and then me.

"Do you think they are all right?" Nessie and I had a very close relationship, and I was often the first person she came to if she had a problem that was too embarrassing to talk about with her parents, second was Esme and third Rosalie. Alice came next, then Jasper. Emmett made jokes, he was never any good in serious situations, but he could be serious when he wanted to. This was a time when he was serious.

"They will be. Edward is not stupid, he could charm a buffalo out of drinking the last water on earth and Bella will make sure he doesn't lose his temper. They will be fine." I was reassuring myself more now, the others were in their own worlds. I changed the subject.

"We have a school meeting tonight. It's a conference about upgrading the school and juniors, seniors and their parents have to come. Bella and Edward will be back by then, don't worry. It's on in three hours. Alice?" I hope getting Alice into the clothes would help her, but she shook her head.

"I am waiting." Everyone else nodded and we headed outside to wait for two very important family members to come home.

**BELLASPOV**

Edward had just given Nessie to Jacob when two of the Hamieds caught up with us. I think their names were Cammie and Victoria. I grabbed Edwards hand and lifted my shield.

"Edward, can you read their minds yet? If not, the moment they are distracted, run. Ok?"

Edward nodded. I put my shield back in place. He thought he just agreed to both of us running. I meant for him to run, thinking I was following, and I would hold off the two girls. I would not let my husband, my love of my life, no, my love of my existence, since I technically was dead. Nessie needed her father, and Edwards brothers, sisters and adopted parents would not miss me as much as he would be missed. My only regret was that I wouldn't get to say goodbye to them before I died, again. As an afterthought, I once again lifted my shield and told him that whatever happens, he was not to go the Volturi, or he would be in big trouble. He looked towards me, a look of understanding dawning on his face as he pulled me closer to him.

"You will not do what you are thinking. There is no way in hell I will let you."

"Don't swear." Cammie scolded as the rest of them came back from the chase of my brothers and sisters. They formed a circle around us. Rebecca and Raphael seemed to be the leaders, taking charge once again. Rebecca stepped forward and putting her hands up near her shoulders.

"Whoa, calm down. We just want to know what you saw back then. Then you can go free." Was it my imagination or did they all look especially worried. I did not stop with my defensive stance and neither did Edward.

"Ok, ok. What if only I stayed with you, and everyone else leaves. They will go home and we can talk. Would you relax then?" Her family started to protest, but she shut them up with a wave of her hand. It seemed as if she was telling them something in her mind. Edward looked at me. I nodded, then lifted my shield and told him that maybe it would be best for her family if she had her mate with her. He looked into my eyes for a few seconds then looked away.

"Deal. But if it would make your family less worried if Raphael stayed with you?" She nodded and grabbed Raphael's hand and pulled him up to her, she looked like she was nervous. She should be. Raphael still looked a little stressed, like Jasper does about Alice and assured at the same time, like he would be able to protect her easier here than from the house, a little like Edward looks at me sometimes. It was really sweet, but he gave off an air of danger, of terror and screams that made me think if I had made the right decision asking Edward about him staying. She looked pointedly at the others and they backed away, with their hands up.

"Sheesh. No need for abuse. Relax!" Gabriel said. Where did that come from? There were no words spoken. Perhaps they could communicate through their thoughts? Maybe Carlisle would know. They melted off into the distance.

"Ok. We just wanted to ask you…. Hold on one moment." She flipped up onto Raphael's shoulders and pushed off them into a tree above.

"Ouch! Not fair!" I heard from above. Something fell from the trees above. Rebecca jumped back down, landing on top of Illium.

"I told you, you were BANNED from the water balloons! What exactly do you think you are doing?"

Illium looked a little scared, but then there he wiped any emotion from his face and turned around and ran away. Raphael stood there smirking until Illium turned around, ran at him and hit him with a water balloon, stuck his tongue out at him and ran away again. Raphael just looked at Rebecca.

"Go. Beat him up one for me, ok?" she sighed, and then smiled. He nodded and ran off in the direction Illium had run off into.

"All right then. Anyway, what I was _saying_ was that we, well, I would like to know what you saw back there? And if you heard anything weird. And don't lie to me, I can tell when you do. It's a gift. So?" Edward spoke up.

"Well, all we saw was your family and you singing. We could hear instruments but we couldn't see any. That's all. Can we go now? Our family will probably be planning an attack on you if we don't get back soon." She chuckled and nodded.

"Mine as well, when they see Raph chasing Illium and not with me. Oh man!" She said, glancing up at the sky. "Here they come! You better run, or you may find yourselves on the ground before you can say Amen! See you at the meeting!" she took off in the opposite direction, probably going to head them off, but Edward and I didn't wait around to find out, when she was out of sight we took off at vampire speed and ran straight back home, where my family were waiting anxiously outside for us. As we came into view they all ran out to us and hugged us and checked us over and asked us if we were all right. All of them had looks of relief on their faces and they all started talking at once.

**EMMETTSPOV**

Seeing my brother and sister running towards us, safe, was one of the best moments of my life. Apart from being with Rose. Yeah. All I wanted to do was to make sure that they were ok, and that they hadn't been hurt. After a quick examination, we walked back into the house and sat down in the living room. We re-discussed the Hamiens, and Edward and Bella filled us in on what happened with Rebecca and her family. Carlisle thought that when Rebecca looked up to the sky when she said her family was coming was weird, wouldn't they be running? I agreed with that, but the best we would be able to do would be to go to the meeting, all of us, and confront them there.

**A/N What do you think? Do I write weird? And do I need to write clearer? Also, does it make sense? Please tell me, I think it seems like a 30 year old teacher has written it, instead of a 14 year old girl. What do you think?**

**REVIEW FOREVA!**


End file.
